Rough
by NeroAnne
Summary: Is it wrong to be abused…and like it so much? SLASH and Hardycest.


_Title: Rough._

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, or Edge. _

_Summary: __Is it wrong to be abused…and like it so much? SLASH and Hardycest._

_Note: This is something I did out of boredom for a friend who asked…only she's stupid because she can't read it on here! XD! (School friend, doesn't have internet.) So, Imma pout it here, see if you like it, and then give it to her on paper._



'_Fuck, not again.'_

Jeff whimpered, feeling his back crash against the vending machine. He hissed, opening his eyes a bit. He stared into the dark, hazel/green eyes.

Those full, luscious lips curved into a smug smile. Adam Copeland wrapped one arm around his prey's small waist, putting the other hand up to the side of his head, resting his palm on the cool glass of the machine.

Jeff was trapped.

Narrowing his eyes a bit, Jeff waited. This was the mother fucking fifth time…What the hell did Copeland want?!

"This game is getting tiring." Jeff said finally, his voice coming out soft.

Adam's eyes glinted in amusement.

"I'm sick of your shit…if you want to say something to me-say it." Jeff shifted, feeling his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. He knew Matt would want to know where the fuck he was at…considering all he went to do was get some Skittles…

Adam merely chuckled. He slipped his hand inside Jeff's pocket, grabbing onto the vibrating phone. He glanced at the name and he smirked.

Jeff watched him answer, his heart thudding.

"Hey there, Matty," Adam purred.

Jeff twitched. Shit, Matt was going to kill him…

"We had an agreement…I'm taking him for the night."

Jeff tilted his head, hearing Matt growl on the other end. What the hell were they talking about? Taking who for the night?

Adam chuckled, playing with Jeff's blue hair, "Now, see, that's why I made you write it on paper. You get him weekdays…I get him weekends. It's Friday, doll-baby."

Jeff bit his bottom lip. Did Adam just call Matt, "Doll-baby?"

"Fine, if you're going to be a bitch about it. Meet us here." Adam hung up, gently shoving the phone into Jeff's back pocket, squeezing his ass cheek.

Biting his bottom lip, Jeff looked up at Adam with wide, green eyes. "W-who are you taking for the night?"

Adam chuckled, "Who do you think?"

Jeff glanced down, feeling his hand being grabbed. His eyes shot up to Adam's, "What? Oh, god…does that mean…Adam, do you know?"

Adam smiled slowly, "About Matt fucking the ever-loving virgin outta ya? Yeah, I know."

Jeff blushed, "W-why? Matt hates you…"

"No, he doesn't." Adam said simply. "I doubt he'll hate his first ass virgin."

"Oh, god…" Jeff whispered, feeling a bit lightheaded. "You…Matt…sex?"

"Yup," Adam's eyes glazed over, "We always end up fighting though…and all that fighting just makes him so violent. So rough…"

Jeff glanced down, seeing a tent forming in Adam's tight jeans.

"And then, while he was fucking me, we came up with an interesting little agreement."

"…What agreement…?" Jeff felt another pair of arms wrap around his hips. His eyes widened.

"We agreed to fuck you instead of fucking each other. Two dominants can't make a submissive." Matt murmured, shooting a slight glare at Adam.

Adam shrugged innocently, "Alright, alright, so I tried to top you. Didn't know you were an ass virgin."

"And I always will be," Matt grabbed Jeff's left wrist, watching Adam grab the right.

"This is not normal," Jeff whispered, stuck in between the two older males. They tugged him along to the hotel room.

"Don't worry about it," Matt murmured, "The pain of having two dicks in your ass will only add to the pleasure."

"I am _not_ going double anal," Jeff growled.

"And why not?"

"Fuck, Matt! You're hung like a horse and I'm sure Adam is also, you'll break me." Jeff jumped in surprise when both men chuckled.

"Oh, sweetheart," Adam murmured, slowing down at they arrived at the door. "We're not only gonna break you. We're gonna tear you, hurt you, bite you, slap you…hell, we might even bleed you."

Jeff gasped, before he was shoved inside the room.

"Hey!"

Adam turned, letting Matt in before he locked his door.

Matt sat down on the bed. He reached towards Jeff, grabbing his hips. He forced him down on his lap.

Jeff shifted, he could feel Matt's hard dick poking at his ass. Biting his lower lip, he eased himself onto his brother's chest, closing his eyes.

Adam watched them both and whistled, "Hardycest…yum."

"Shut up and take his pants off," Matt murmured, turning Jeff's face towards his. He stared deep into those sweet green eyes and he moved his mouth roughly onto Jeff's. He forced Jeff's mouth open, moving his tongue inside the sweet mouth.

Jeff moaned, moving a hand to the back of Matt's neck, pulling him closer. He felt Adam grab his pants and he lifted his hips, helping to get them off. His dark blue thong followed, and then his top was ripped of his frame.

"Damn, Matt…you marked him all over the place," Adam's eyes traced over the love bites on Jeff's neck, chest, waist and hips. "Can I add some bite marks?"

Matt pulled his tongue out of Jeff's mouth, pecking him sweetly, "As if I can stop you," he murmured.

"So true," Adam said smirking. He moved down onto his knees. Lifting one of Jeff's smooth, long legs, Adam bit it, sucking on the skin.

Jeff mewled, running his tongue over his and Matt's lips. "Oh, god," he hooked his leg around Adam's shoulder, feeling Matt's fingers stroke his skin. They drifted from his knee to his inner thigh, stroking softly.

Adam licked and suckled at his mark, "Fuck, he's sweet." He bit harder, making sure the mark would stay.

Jeff rocked against Matt's lap, "Mm," he sighed.

Adam panted, "I want to eat him." His eyes met Matt's.

Matt shrugged, grabbing the backs of Jeff's knees. He pulled them up, "Eat him; he'll need to be wet."

Jeff blinked hazily and then let out a soft whine. He could feel Adam's tongue lapping at his asswhole, making slow circles around the rim, "Oh, god, Addy," he moaned, moving his hands to cover Matt's.

"So fucking good," Adam growled, before gently scarping his teeth over the rim. He forced his tongue inside, feeling Jeff squirm. He lifted his palm, smacking Jeff on the ass, "Stop moving."

"I can't," Jeff whined.

Matt narrowed his eyes. He dug his nails into Jeff's inner thighs, "Hold still, Jeff."

Jeff hissed, "Ah, owe," Matt's grip was tight.

Adam chuckled, moving his mouth away. "Forget it; let's just make him wet us."

Jeff felt himself being lowered to the ground. He sat up on his knees, staring up at the older men.

Both began to unbutton their pants, tugging them over their hips, letting them fall to the floor. After their underwear followed, they whipped out their dick, stroking them.

"Suck," both murmured.

Jeff blinked, "A-at the same time?"

Adam chuckled, "If you can, go ahead. If not, one at a time."

Jeff smirked. This is where being able to have four lollypops in his mouth came in handy. Grabbing onto Matt's cock, he pulled it towards his lips, giving it a soft lick. He stroked Adam's, gripping it hard and jerking it.

Matt closed his eyes, his fists clenching. He felt Adam grab his hand, and he laced their fingers together.

Adam bucked his hips, feeling Jeff slide his tongue piercing over the slit, "Oh, yes," he moaned, his head tossed back.

Wetting his lips, Jeff breathed in before sucking Adam's cock into his mouth, pulling Matt's closer to his lips. Sucking hard at Adam's tip, he slowly slid his lips off to wrap them around Matt's instead.

"Shit," Matt murmured. He grabbed Jeff's blue hair, roughly jerking his head back. He stared down into those green eyes. "Adam, fuck his face."

Jeff whined nervously. He didn't mind getting face-fucked, but with the way Matt was grabbing his hair, it was bound to hurt.

"No whining," Adam hissed, a smirk on his lips, "I told ya that we were gonna hurt you. Better relax your damn throat."

And that was the only warning Jeff got before his mouth was full of dick. He gagged, feeling the tip hit the back of his throat hard. He raised his hands, clenching Adam's hips. He dropped them though, when he felt Matt pull his hair harder.

"Just keep you mouth open," Matt murmured. He watched the large cock slide into Jeff's pretty mouth, roughly jerking in and out. Moving his hand over to Adam's chest, he squeezed one of the dusky nipples, causing Adam to jerk his hips harder.

Jeff coughed hard and shoved Adam away. He gasped, his eyes shining with tears.

"Bad boy," Matt said softly. He forced Jeff's head up, their eyes meeting. "Take it back in."

Jeff willingly opened his mouth. He felt Adam slide his dick back in…but this time, he bit.

"Owe! Fuck!" Adam let out a low moan, "Shit, do it again!"

Matt's lips quirked up in a grin. He chuckled, gently petting Jeff's hair. "Bite him again, Jeffy."

Astonished that it actually brought pleasure instead of pain, Jeff bit again, moaning when Adam came hard in his mouth.

"Spit it out…on my cock," Matt ordered. He watched as Jeff opened his mouth, gathering the cum onto his palm. He lathered it around Matt's dick, staring up at him.

Matt turned to Adam, kissing him smoothly, before sitting himself down on the bed.

Jeff stood, unsure. "Umm…?"

Matt shrugged, "Adam, bite him."

Jeff let out a sudden yelp when Adam's mouth was on his neck, biting hard. He moaned, his hips twisting. "Oh, oh, yes!"

Adam bit hard, drawing a few small droplets of blood; he sucked them down, groaning.

"Enough," Matt rasped. He grabbed Jeff, pulling him close. He moved his lips over Jeff's stomach, biting at the belly piercing. "Come on, Jeff. On my dick."

Jeff shivered. Tossing his hair behind him, he moved forwards, resting his knees on the bed. He lowered himself on the thick, pulsating cock, moaning. "God, Matt, so big…"

Slapping Jeff's ass, Matt shot Adam a look. "Wait."

Adam pouted, watching the way Jeff moved on Matt's big dick. He worked it like a fucking stripper…and Matt was his damn pole. Adam's eyes misted over in lust, watching Jeff move his lovely hips.

Matt forced his dick deeper inside Jeff, biting at his brother's bottom lip as he whined in pain. Easing himself on his back, Matt waved a hand at Adam.

Jeff gasped softly, feeling Adam grab his hips. Oh shit, here it comes.

Adam grabbed Jeff's shoulders, using them as reigns as he pushed his long dick inside of Jeff's already stuffed hole. They all groaned, the tightness incredible.

"Oh, fuck…so full," Jeff whined. He dug his nails in Matt's chest, wincing when Matt repaid him by tugging at his piercing.

"You like being stuffed full of dick, Jeff?" Adam taunted. He thrusted quickly, feeling Matt follow.

"Uh, uh huh," Jeff moaned, "Fuck, it feels so good… so full of dick…"

Matt grabbed Jeff's thighs, pushing them against his, thrusting slowly and deeply. Adam moved his arms down to Matt's shoulders, pushing his chest to Jeff's back and causing Jeff to push his chest to Matt's.

They moved in sync, moaning and groaning.

"Please, bite, someone…" Jeff whined.

"Use your words, Jeff," Matt grunted.

Jeff sighed, "Fucking bite me!"

And they did. Matt leaned up, biting Jeff's shoulder, and Adam bit his neck. They sucked, feeling Jeff cum hard, his spunk shooting to land on Matt's shoulder. They let out weak gasps, feeling Jeff become tighter.

"Doll-baby, Imma cum," Adam murmured.

"Cum, Adam," Matt whispered. He fucking hated that nickname…but, it kept Adam from bitching.

Adam came hard, "Oh fuck!" his spunk shot into Jeff's ass.

Matt grunted, cumming only seconds later.

Jeff bit his bottom lip, feeling all that cum splash inside his ass.

They all panted.

Adam pulled out, a stream of semen following. He fell to his side, next to Matt.

Matt pulled out also, gently draping Jeff over both he and Adam.

Jeff winced, "Ah," his back hurt.

"Are you alright, love?" Matt asked quietly, his eyes searching Jeff's.

"Uhm, uh huh." Jeff said, nodding.

"Too rough, sugar?" Adam asked.

"No…"

"Hear that, doll-baby? We're gonna have to fuck him up more next time."

"Adam…stop calling me doll-baby." Matt groaned.

Jeff giggled, "Does he know that I call you baby doll?"

"…He does now."

Adam and Jeff embraced, laughing.

Matt merely huffed, turning to his side.



_**Haha, I call my friend "doll-baby" and she calls me "baby-doll" We're stupid like that, XD!  
**_


End file.
